I'm a witch
by TwilightloverCC
Summary: Bella really isn't Bella Swan she went undercover. Her real name is Isabella Lillian Potter. She is the twin of Harry James Potter and they are the chosen ones. Read to know more
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary

Bella really isn't Bella Swan she went undercover. Her real name is Isabella Lillian Potter. She is the twin of Harry James Potter and they are the chosen ones. But Bella still fell in love with Edward and she has to leave him when harry tells her it's time. Will Bella ever see the Cullen family again or will she have given up and died at the hand of Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: hey do you like the summary if so please review and tell me if I should continue**


	2. It's Time

A/N: I don't own any thing SM and J. are the amazing creators of Harry potter series and The Twilight saga

* * *

Edward and I were watching Romeo and Juliet at his house; _Again_. But technically I wasn't watching I was too distracted by his cold breath against my neck. My cell phone rang. _Harry_.

"Edward I have to take this could you please let me up?" I asked

"Sure, love"

I got up and ran to the furthest corner in the kitchen and answered it

"Harry?"

"_Bells, its time._"

"Harry, how long do I have?"

"_10 minutes max_"

"I'll see you soon Harry, Love you"

"_Love you too Bells"_

He ended the call.

"Hey Edward, Charlie wants to talk to me at home could you drive me?"

"Ok"

He picked me up, I squealed

"Put me down, now"

"Now why would I do that" He said finding this absolutely hilarious

"_Edward_" I whined looking him dead in the eyes

"You truly are the most dangerous creature I have come across"

"And that's why you love me!"

All through that we made it to the car

We got in the car and I could tell Edward was trying to figure out what Charlie said.

"Did Charlie tell you what he wanted to talk to you about?" He finally questioned when we arrived at the house

"No, he just said to come home and he would meet me there," I lied. "I love you Edward" I said knowing this could be last time I see him.

"I love you too, Bells, can I come round later?"

"Yeah sure I'll basically be doing the laundry anyway"

"Don't fall in!" He said patronizing me

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later"

"Bye" I said trying not to burst into tears

He turned the car around and drove back to his place.

I ran inside only tripping twice while getting my rug sack and filling it with lots of jeans and shirts then putting books in it such as Spells books and Defence against the Dark Arts books. I made sure to have my Invisibility belt and back-up ring. I ran back downstairs and wrote the Cullens, Edward and Charlie letters.

**Dear Cullens, **

**I'm so sorry for leaving but I have to finish something I started a long time ago. I'm sorry for all the grief that I will cause. Esme, I will miss your god-send ability to cook. Carlisle, I will miss my always on-hand doctor. Rosalie, I will miss you criticizing everything I do as it kept me on my toes! Emmett, I will miss my Big Bear Hugs. Jasper, I will miss your ability to calm everyone down in an instance. Alice, I will miss my little Pixiepire jumping up and down giving me make-overs. I love you all so very much and if I return… no when I return I will explain everything but until then you will have to trust me. Again I'm so sorry and if it's not too much to ask could you please make sure that Edward doesn't go to the Volturi.**

**Lots of love Bella xoxo**

**Dear Edward,**

**I love you and I'm so sorry I will explain everything when I get back. I hope you will forgive me, I have to go somewhere (I won't tell you because I know that you will try to find me) to finish what I started 16 years ago. I love you so much please remember that. Don't go to the Volturi your family needs you, I need you and if I come back and your not there I will kick your ass from here to Sunday you got it! **

**Lots of love Bella xxooxxoo **

**Dear Charlie, **

**It's time harry needs me now I hope you will look after yourself and help look after the cullens especially Edward, there home address is 145 Earl Rd. and make sure you pay attention to the exits as it is hidden. DON'T TLL THEM ANYTHING, YOU KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR MIND SHEILD (Edward is a mind reader, Jasper is an empath and Alice is a future seer) DON'T LET THEM WORM IT OUT OF YOU! IF YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU WILL BE IN. Let them know before diving in to the Vampire stuff that you know of their species otherwise they will freak out **

**Lots of love Bella xoxo**

I grabbed my wand and rug sack and apperated out of the house.

* * *

A/N: What do ya think?

Plz review!


	3. She's gone!

**A/N: This chapter is in Epov**

**SM and J. own these stories, I just play around with them**

* * *

EPOV

_Something's not right Bella seemed sad and worried maybe I should go home tell Alice and we'll go see Bella tonight. _I thought

Once I had arrived home Alice stood at the door looking warily at me. "Alice what's going on?"

"I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"What!"

"She's disappeared from my visions Edward"

"No! She can't have"

"Edward, where is Bella?"

"At her home, Charlie wanted to talk to her"

"Why aren't you up in her room waiting?"

"Because she didn't want me there until later"

"Well just go and check on her"

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to her house and stood outside listening

_No _Sound

_No _Heartbeat

I froze

_Oh no_

I ran into her room only to find two notes one for me and one for the family

I ran home impossibly fast trying to reach there before Alice got a vision saying Bella wasn't there. I bolted inside finding the family in the living room

Jasper feeling my emotions going haywire jumped up "What's wrong Edward why are you feeling distress". All I could do was show them the letters and the gasped

"What do they say?" Emmett asked

"I haven't read them yet"

"Well…" Rosalie pushed

_Fine_

**Dear Cullens, **

**I'm so sorry for leaving but I have to finish something I started a long time ago. I'm sorry for all the grief that I will cause. Esme, I will miss your god-send ability to cook. Carlisle, I will miss my always on-hand doctor. Rosalie, I will miss you criticizing everything I do as it kept me on my toes! Emmett, I will miss my Big Bear Hugs. Jasper, I will miss your ability to calm everyone down in an instance. Alice, I will miss my little Pixiepire jumping up and down giving me make-overs. I love you all so very much and if I return… no when I return I will explain everything but until then you will have to trust me. Again I'm so sorry and if it's not too much to ask could you please make sure that Edward doesn't go to the Volturi.**

**Lots of love Bella xoxo **

"Did she say if… IF SHE RETURNS!"

It was like a panic attack as I fell on the floor whimpering and saying her name

"Bella, Bella please come home safe, Bella please come home to me, please Bella"

Esme wrapped me up in her arms murmuring soothing words in my ear but they didn't work the only thing that would work has disappeared. I jumped up ran up to my room, slammed the door and opened up my letter

**Dear Edward,**

**I love you and I'm so sorry I will explain everything when I get back. I hope you will forgive me, I have to go somewhere (I won't tell you because I know that you will try to find me) to finish what I started 16 years ago. I love you so much please remember that. Don't go to the Volturi your family needs you, I need you and if I come back and you're not there I will kick your sparkly behind from here to Sunday! Please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. **

**Lots of love Bella xxooxxoo **

"Bella come home to us" I whimpered

* * *

**BPOV**

I apperated to Hogsmeade and was snatched into what looked like a dirty bar

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, who are you?"

"Isabella Lillian Potter, now if you'll excuse me Aberforth I have to get inside the castle" I spoke as fast as I could

"Why are you here?"

"Voldemort is coming"

"Don't say his name its taboo"

"He's coming anyway and I really don't care" I said with finality

"Take the portrait in I'm sure you'll get a surprise"

"Thank you Aberforth"

I walked into a dark tunnel till I reached the end which held another door

_Ok, let's get this little reunion over_

What most people don't know is that I'm alive. You see 4 years ago we (Dumbledore and I) faked my death so that I could go into hiding in America.

I opened the portrait hole…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it plz review**

**Thx **

**TwilightloverCC**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: SM and J. own the Harry potter series and the Twilight saga**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I apperated to Hogsmeade and was snatched into what looked like a dirty bar_

_"__What the bloody hell are you doing here, who are you?" _

_"__Isabella Lillian Potter, now if you'll excuse me Aberforth I have to get inside the castle" I spoke as fast as I could_

_"__Why are you here?"_

_"__Voldemort is coming"_

_"__Don't say his name its taboo"_

_"__He's coming anyway and I really don't care" I said with finality_

_"__Take the portrait in I'm sure you'll get a surprise"_

_"__Thank you Aberforth"_

_I walked into a dark tunnel till I reached the end which held another door_

_Ok, let's get this little reunion over_

_What most people don't know is that I'm alive. You see 4 years ago we (Dumbledore and I) faked my death so that I could go into hiding in America._

_I opened the portrait hole…_

* * *

Chapter 3 (BPOV)

All eyes were on me even though Harry was here as well

"Who the ruddy hell are you and what do you want?" Seamus roared breaking the silence

"Bella" I merely said

"Bella who?" Neville asked confused

_Oh crap, forgot to change my appearance. In case you were wondering I'm a metamorphmagus._

I shifted back to my normal self. Hazel eyes and mahogany hair

"That's Bella Potter you nit wit" Ginny piped up

"Ginny, Bella potter was killed last year when Dumbledore died" Dean spoke softly

"Dumbledore's dead?" I said confused and realised that Harry had kept that from me. "Harry James Potter! Why didn't you tell me Dumbledore was killed?" I screeched as I ran at him full speed

"I knew you would come right back out of hiding and we couldn't have that"

"How did he die?"

"Snape" he spat out murderously

"Why that little…" I led off furious

"Umm you still haven't answered our question. Who are you?"

"Isabella Marie Lillian Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, sister of Harry Potter, goddaughter of Remus Lupin and one of the chosen ones"

"Answer one question then," Hermione said, "What is the animal of your potronus?"

"A mountain lion"

"Harry is this true?" she then questioned

"Yes" he said simply

"Prove it" Cho Chang said trying to provoke me

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Outburst my mountain lion

"Now just so we can get this over Ron, Hermione get over here and give me a hug"

They ran over as fast as they could and knocked me over with a tackle "Missed you guys too, but Harry could ya get them off me"

"Now why would I do that, you asked for it now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get out of the crowd ready to trample you and go down to the great hall"

"Hold up!" I lifted Ron and Hermione off me and ran up behind him and jumped on his back to give him one of my famous hugs

"Jesus Bells you put on a couple of pounds"

I slapped him on the back of the head

"But I can still beat your ass at quidditch"

"Oh, shut up"

I jumped down and took his hand and we headed to the great hall. I could faintly hear Snape speaking "… I expect that most of you know that the Potters were spotted at Hogsmeade at 6:07pm this evening. And I want to inform you that if any of you, student or teacher are to be seen helping them into the castle. The punishment will be severe." Snape said in his low, sickly voice pronouncing each word with perfect articulation as if we were 5 year olds.

It was time for our grand entrance. We pushed open the doors and walked in.

Loud gasps and mummers travelled through the room. "Despite your excursive defensive strategies" Harry said loudly

"It seems as though you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster. And I'm afraid it's quite extensive" I said after him. As we spoke everyone else (Including Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and a few others) "How dare you stand where he stood. How dare you! Tell them, tell them how you looked him in the eye. A man who trusted you and killed him!" I yelled at Snape, shaking violently and briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to phase.

"Impossible, no she can't be, I saw her get killed" he said disbelievingly

"Funny how a little bit of magic makes people see things," I said sweetly "You see Dumbledore and I had a plan, to fake my death thus making Voldemort less wary of his horcruxes and making it easier for Harry to destroy them. I wasn't too happy with this plan until I realised it would help with the hunt for the horcruxes so I went in to hiding."

"_Stupify_" He screamed

"_Protego_" I snarled right back

"_Confundo_" He cursed

"_Petrificus Totalis_" I growled

"Just stop trying you're never going to get me"

Suddenly I was knocked to the side the side by Professor McGonagall

"You will do no more harm at Hogwarts" She shrieked

Then they had a full on duel with sparks flying everywhere and finally Snape went flying through the window at the front of the great hall.

The houses cheered as professor McGonagall lit the torches again.

"Miss Potter I assume there is a reason you are here again" Professor McGonagall

"He's coming, Professor and we need to find something" I said as fast as I could

"Very well, what do you need?"

"Time, professor, as much as you can give us"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think plz review**


	5. Witches and Wizards exist?

Chapter 4

**A/N: SM and J.K.R own Harry potter and Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

_Edward, could you come down here for a minute. _Carlisle thought

I got up

"Edward, one of my human friends needs help fighting in a war and it is imperative that we help"

"Why, Carlisle? Why me? Why us?"

"Because we are vegetarians"

"_What?_"

"The war we are going to fight in is between wizards and witches"

"Really Carlisle have you gone nuts? They don't exist"

"Edward we have to protect 2 special people in that world, we have to protect Isabella and Harry Potter"

"Fine Carlisle, just leave me alone"

I ran right back up to my room only to hear

_We have to leave now… _

Ugh really!

"Let's go then, the sooner we leave the sooner we come back!"

Then Carlisle did something very weird he grabbed a hairbrush that was glowing a dull light blue

"Grab on to the hair brush and don't let go until I tell you to, ok?"

Rosalie: _Whatever_

Emmett: _Cool!_

Jasper:_ what's going to happen?_

Alice: _oh, this could be fun _

Suddenly I felt as if I were being spun around faster than vampire speed, after approximately 3 minutes of spinning Carlisle yelled to let go. So I did and fell to the ground with a loud _thump_

We were in a large but dark village, we followed Carlisle into a pub of sorts

"Ah, Carlisle its good to see you, don't tell me you're here to fight"

"Aberforth it's good to see you to and yes we are here to fight I gave my word to Dumbledore I would"

"Alright go on through the portrait and keep following the tunnel then you'll be in the castle, I hope to see you walk out of here alive Carlisle, good luck"

"I hope so, good luck to you too Aberforth, be safe"

We then walked to a painting and it opened to reveal a tunnel that looked as if to only go 50 or so metres

Carlisle ran to the other side so we ran after him. He opened the door to find a massive room filled with hammocks and sleeping bags in Maroon, Red and Blue.

"Something's never change," Carlisle murmured "Come on let's get out of here"

We walked to the other side of the room and opened the large wooden doors. We were walking down the corridors when we heard shouting "… How dare you stand where he stood. How dare you! Tell them, tell them how you looked him in the eye. A man who trusted you and killed him!" A voice yelled. I listened closely to hear more of the conversation "Impossible, no she can't be, I saw her get killed" another voice said disbelievingly

"Funny how a little bit of magic makes people see things," the voice said sweetly "You see Dumbledore and I had a plan, to fake my death thus making Voldemort less wary of his horcruxes and making it easier for Harry to destroy them. I wasn't too happy with this plan until I realised it would help with the hunt for the horcruxes so I went in to hiding."

After this they started shouting all these curses at each other but I couldn't tell who was winning because I couldn't read anyone's mind.

"Carlisle, I can't read anyone's mind except our families"

"Huh, oh, I know"

"Wait, you know?"

"Yes it is because everyone in the Great hall has probably practiced occlumency"

"Occlu... wait what?"

"Occlumency, defence against Legilimency also known as mind reading"

"Maybe we should go in now it seems as if everything has calmed down in there" Jasper spoke, for the first time unsure of himself

"Yes lets go in I want to find out what happened in there" Emmett voiced while jumping on the spot in excitement.

So we opened the large wooden doors to find…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but I felt like it should end there so the next chapter can be filled with lots of action! Review plz plz plz **

**Thx, **

**TwilightloverCC**


End file.
